camphalf_bloodfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Klaire Celestino
Klaire is the work of my imagination, please don't use her without my permission, thank you <3 "I never knew what I was meant to do in my life, I never had a fate or destiny to guide my actions. What can happen, will happen, that’s what people say anyway, I wonder if that means I can have a destiny...." ''-Klaire Celestino'' Klaire is the daughter of Hades, she technically doesn't have a destiny, she doesn't exist to the Fates, so she was incapable of fulfilling the great prophecy. To keep the secret of who her father is from everyone (Including the Gods), she is unclaimed until after the Second Titan War. She arrived at Camp Half-Blood at the age of 4 after running away from her adopted family and hasn't returned for 18 years. She is a year round Camper. Appearance Klaire is a 17 year old girl who cares little of her appearance, she never wears makeup and rarely does anything with her hair. She is often described as very beautiful, but she never cares. Her long jet black hair is usually kept down in its natural waves. She makes it a point to add red highlights once a year. The feature that stands out the most is her red eyes. Most of the time they come across as dark brown and when other campers see the red instead of brown, they say it looks creepy. Klaire's style of clothing is 100% based on comfort, she doesn't care if it looks good on her or if its too big for her. She usually just wears jeans and a t-shirt, she doesn't find shorts to be comfortable. Occasionally she'll be seen wearing a skirt, but under it she'll be wearing leggings and topped with a t-shirt. She prefers sneakers, but she does own a pair of tall boots and a few pairs of flip flops. She does wear jewelry. She wears a magic necklace with an arrow charm, if she pulls off the charm it turns into a black bow decorated with gold. On her right wrist she wears a magic charm bracelet, on it are two black sword charms, when she pulls the charms off, they grow into full sized obsidian swords. She also has a nose piercing that was part of a bet when she was 14. It's a small diamond stud. Her overall height and weight is average for a 17 almost 18 year old girl, all her portions are average. Personality Klaire isn't a mentally stable person. She suffers from depression, bi polar and anxiety. Relationships Abilities Etymology Trivia * Klaire's mother never picked a name before she died, leaving naming the newborn Demi-God to Hades. He picked her name after hearing a soul say it. But Hades didn't know how to spell it, he thought it started with a K instead of a C, giving her the name Klaire. * Her original name was "Natasha Silvermen". It was then changed to Natasha Celestino, then finally Klaire Celestino. * Klaire was created about 6 years ago while I was reading the series. I loved Nico so much that I wanted him to have a sibling (Before Hazel was a thing). * For most of the Titan War Klaire sided with the Titan army after being tricked into joining, but switched sides not long before the Battle of Manhattan. * Klaire was born in Havana Cuba where she was adopted by a Canadian family and raised in a small city in Ontario. * Klaire can speak 4 languages. English, Spanish, Greek and Latin. She can only speak English and Spanish fluently, she has some difficulty in Greek and Latin.